


Truth is a Matter of Opinion

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Drabble, Gen, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimblee knows the truth about himself. Written for the prompt distort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth is a Matter of Opinion

Who ever said war was Hell was wrong. He was glad to serve his country. He knew his alchemy was perfect for fighting on the front lines.

It wasn't until it was over that things went to Hell for him. He sat on the same concrete bench staring at the wooden contraption that should keep him from transmuting the guards into something deadly.

The guards loved to tell him about all Mustangs successes, they were sure it bothered him.

If they only knew he cataloged each occasion, and promised himself that he would be free one day.

Why should Mustang be free and have a notable record ,while Kimblee sat alone in cell.  
Kimblee knew the truth Mustang was just as guilty as he was.


End file.
